creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Only A Silent Cry
thumb Liegst du einige Stunden oder Tage, so nennt man es Schlaf... Keuchend setzt du dich auf und schaust dich verwirrt um, doch alles was du siehst ist die bekannte Decke deines Zimmers. Du atmest erleichtert auf, wohl wissend, dass alles nur Einbildung war. Dich überkommt ein Anflug von Übelkeit, als du versuchst dich aus dem Bett zu erheben. Dein Kopf dröhnt und du fühlst dich schwach, als hättest du am Vortag zu viel getrunken, doch wie sehr du auch darüber nachdenkst, du kannst dich nicht erinnern. Seufzend schüttelst du den Kopf und verlässt schlaftrunken den Raum um dir über deine Situation klar zu werden. Als du in der Küche ankommst greifst du sofort nach dem Handy, welches an das Aufladekabel angesteckt war. Doch als du es nach Nachrichten oder Anrufe durchsuchen willst findest du nichts. Du hast keine Nachrichten bekommen, es sieht sogar so aus, als ob du nie welche gehabt hättest, selbst dein Adressbuch ist wie ausradiert. Gerade als du versuchen willst dir im Kopf eine logische Erklärung für all das zu überlegen, glaubst du etwas im Augenwinkel gesehen zu haben und drehst dich sofort instinktiv danach um, doch nichts ist zu sehen. „Werd ich langsam verrückt? Was ist den Gestern passiert...", fragst du dich selber, während du dir den schmerzenden Kopf hältst. Du denkst über deine nächsten Schritte nach, während du das Handy in deine Hosentasche steckst. „Wie spät es jetzt wohl ist?“, murmelst du, während dein Blick zu deiner Armbanduhr schweift, dessen Glas ein großer Sprung ziert. Fluchend hältst du dir die Uhr ans Ohr, doch sie hat um 09:46 Uhr mit dem Ticken aufgehört. Mit mies gelaunter Miene bewegst du dich in Richtung Ausgang, in der Hoffnung, dass dir die frische Luft beim denken helfen würde, als du jedoch nach Draußen trittst trifft dich beinahe der Schlag. Von innen war alles normal. Die Einrichtung, der Geruch, sogar das wollige Gefühl zuhause zu sein, doch kaum hast du einen Fuß aus der Tür gesetzt, hat sich alles um dich herum verändert. Normalerweise müsstest du nun auf der Terrasse stehen, doch stattdessen stehst du nur auf einem steinernen Weg. Um dich herum ist nichts. Vorsichtig schaust du über den Rand des Weges, an dem es unendlich weit nach unten zu gehen scheint. Völlig perplex reibst du dir die Augen, immer und immer wieder, doch das, was vor dir ist bleibt bestehen. „Ich träume bestimmt... ja das muss es sein“, versuchst du dich selber zu beruhigen, auch wenn deine Beine angefangen haben zu zittern. Vorsichtig kniest du dich hin und fasst nach am Rand vorbei, doch da geht es wirklich nach unten. Langsam richtest du dich wieder auf, dabei bleibt dein Blick auf das Nichts gerichtet. „Aber wenn ich träume“, überlegst du laut: „dann müsste ich doch aufwachen, wenn ich jetzt springe.“ Dieser Gedanke erscheint dir sinnvoll, schließlich kann das hier alles nicht real sein. Also stellst du dich an den Rand des Steinweges und atmest einmal tief ein. Wenn du nun springst würdest du nur kurz fallen und aus deinem Schlaf erwachen, kurz bevor du auf dem Boden aufkommst, wenn da denn ein Boden auf dich wartet. Vielleicht würdest du ja doch ewig fallen und niemals unten ankommen, dann würde dich spätestens dein Wecker aus dem Schlaf reißen, was hast du also zu verlieren? Doch gerade als du dein Gewicht nach vorne verlagern wolltest, glaubst du erneut etwas gesehen zu haben und drehst schnell deinen Kopf in diese Richtung. Zu deiner Überraschung ist dort wirklich etwas, oder besser gesagt Jemand. Einige Meter von dir entfernt erblickst du eine Gestalt, du erkennst kein Gesicht, oder um was es sich bei dieser Person handeln könnte. Nach der Größe könnte es eine Frau sein, doch den breiten Schultern zu urteilen könnte es auch ein Mann sein. Es trägt einen schwarzen Pulli, dessen Kapuze seinen Kopf und sein Gesicht verhüllt. Du ziehst überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben und trittst einen Schritt zurück, dabei verfolgt Es mit seinem Kopf jede deiner Bewegungen. „H...hallo?“, fängst du zögerlich an. Die Gestalt hat aus irgendeinem Grund deine Neugier erweckt, doch bevor du fortfahren konntest drehte Es sich blitzschnell um und rannte los. Ohne darüber nachzudenken rennst du ebenfalls los. Irgendwas in dir will dieser Person folgen, doch sie war zu schnell. Schon nach kurzer Zeit geht dir die Puste aus und du bist gezwungen eine Pause einzulegen. Von der Gestalt keine Spur mehr. Schweiß rinnt deine Stirn hinunter, während du keuchend nach Luft ringst. Du bist völlig ratlos. Die Gestalt war einfach verschwunden, ohne irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen, als ob sie nie dagewesen wäre. Als du ein Geräusch hörst drehst du dich Hoffnungsvoll in die Richtung, aus der es kam, doch du wurdest enttäuscht. Die Ursache des Geräusches war nicht die Gestalt. Nein... das Geräusch kam von einer Tür, die sich zu deiner Rechten einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte. Du hast keinen blassen Schimmer wo diese Tür auf einmal herkam, sie war weder in einer Wand, noch befand sich etwas dahinter, als du um die Tür herum geschaut hast. Dort war lediglich wieder der Abgrund. Aus dem Spalt ertönten Geräusche, die deine Neugier weckten und so öffnest du die Tür vollends und trittst hindurch. Es war ein kurzer Augenblick, indem du von gleißendem Licht geblendet wurdest, bevor deine Augen etwas anderes erblickten, als diesen trüben, dunklen Weg im Nichts. Du stehst auf einer wunderschönen Lichtung unter wolkenlosem blauen Himmel, vor dir ein Spielplatz welcher sich unter großen Weiden befand. Es fühlte sich an, als ob du von der Hölle in den Himmel gegangen wärst. Du erschrickst leicht, als plötzlich zwei kleine Kinder an dir vorbeilaufen, dabei schrien und quietschten sie vor lachen während sie versuchten sich gegenseitig zu fangen. Als sie dich sehen lächeln und winken sie dir zu. Zögerlich nur winkst du zurück. Die beiden Kinder kommen dir seltsam vertraut vor. Die Erkenntnis trifft dich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Eines der Kinder sah genauso aus wie dein bester Freund aus deiner Grundschulzeit. Du würdest dieses Gesicht und dieses Lachen unter hunderten erkennen. Und das andere Kind... das bist du selber. „Wie kann das Möglich sein... Ach stimmt, das ist ja alles nur ein Traum“ Als die Kinder dich zu sich winken zuckst du nur mit den Schultern und gehst in ihre Richtung, dabei entspannt sich jeder deiner Muskeln und ein Gefühl von Freude macht sich in dir breit. Wenige Meter vor den beiden Kindern bleibst du stehen, dabei grinsen sie dich fröhlich an, während die Kinderversion deiner Selbst einen Ball in der Hand hält und fragt ob du nicht hierbleiben und mit ihnen spielen möchtest. Warum solltest du auch nicht? Dein Albtraum hat sich gerade in einen schönen Traum verwandelt, also warum solltest du nicht hierbleiben? Es scheint alles perfekt zu sein, warum also zögern? Doch kurz bevor du nach dem dir hingehaltenen Ball greifen willst, hast du das Gefühl als ob dich etwas an der Schulter greifen würde. Sofort drehst du dich um und da ist sie wieder. Diese Gestalt. Sie steht in der Tür und schaut in deine Richtung. Sie steht da einfach wie eine Schaufensterpuppe, leblos... still. Gerade als du den Mund aufmachst um ihr zu sagen dass sie ja stehen bleiben soll, dreht sie dir schon den Rücken zu und geht los. Du bist gerade dabei ihr zu folgen, als dich etwas an deinem Oberteil festhält, bevor die Stimme deines Freundes ertönt die leise sagt: „Aber du wolltest doch mit uns spielen. Bleib doch hier“ gefolgt von einem leisen Kichern deines jüngeren Ichs. Langsam schaust du nach Unten, nur um einen halben Herzinfarkt zu erleiden. Das freundliche Gesicht deines Freundes scheint auseinander zu fallen. Verrottetes Fleisch fällt von seinen Wangenknochen auf die grüne Wiese welche sich durch die bloße Berührung braun färbt. Du versuchst einen Satz zur Seite zu machen, doch der Griff des Kindes ist stärker als gedacht. Du rutscht auf dem Stück Fleisch aus und kommst unsanft am Boden auf. Während du von dir selber in einem ohrenbetäubenden Ton ausgelacht wirst versuchst du so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch deinem Freund scheint deine Idee nicht zu gefallen. Mit seiner kleinen Hand packt er dich am Bein und zerrt dich hinter sich her in Richtung der Weiden, die genauso wie der Rest dieses Traums tot aussehen. Du schreist und schlägst um dich, doch er lässt dich nicht los. Verzweifelt versuchst du dich am irgendwas festzuhalten, doch alles war du ergreifen kannst ist ein Stein, mit dem du einmal heftig gegen den Arm des Kindes schlägst, welcher sofort ein knackendes Geräusch von sich gibt. Er lässt sofort schreiend los und wirft dir einen finsteren Blick zu, während er sich seinen gebrochenen Arm hält. Zitternd hältst du den Stein in den Händen während du dich aufrichtest. Du spielst mit dem Gedanken mit dem Stein auf das Kind loszugehen, verwirfst diese Idee jedoch sofort, schließlich war dieses kleine Monster stark genug gewesen um dich mit einer Hand hinter sich her zu ziehen. Dein Einziger Ausweg ist die Tür, doch dass du es bist Dorthin schaffst bezweifelst du. Wider all deiner Vernunft beginnst du loszulaufen und vernimmst sogleich das Getrippel kleiner Beine die sich dir von hinten nähern, doch du hältst den Blick nach Vorne gerichtet. Während du läufst kommt es dir so vor, als ob die Tür weiter weg wäre als vorher. Du redest dir ein, dass du es nicht bis dahin schaffen wirst, gibst aber weiterhin Fersengeld. Wenige Meter vor der Tür streckst du die Hand aus um nach der Klinke zu greifen, dabei spürst du, wie dich etwas am Oberteil festhält und versucht dich nach Hinten zu ziehen. Sofort als du die Klinke ergriffen hast reißt du die Tür auf, machst einen Satz nach Draußen und versuchst die Tür mit voller Wucht zuzuschlagen, dabei ertönt ein knackendes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei der dir durch Mark und Bein geht. Du lehnst dich mit deinem gesamten Gewicht gegen die Tür welche sich einfach nicht schließen lässt, während die Beiden Viecher sich immer und immer wieder dagegen werfen. Panisch beißt du dir auf die Unterlippe, während sich Schweißperlen auf deiner Stirn sammeln und langsam dein Gesicht hinunterlaufen. Schnell schaust du dich um, in der Hoffnung etwas nützliches zu finden, doch alles was du siehst ist der steinerne Weg und... „Was zur Hölle“, wisperst du leise als du siehst, dass der Arm eines der Monster dich daran hindert die Tür zu schließen. Das würde auch das knacksende Geräusch erklären und obwohl der Arm gebrochen ist und dunkles Blut aus ihm herausquillt versucht er immernoch nach dir zu greifen. Du weißt, dass du es nicht mehr lange aushalten wirst und beschließt alles auf eine Karte zu setzten. Du gehst einen Schritt zurück, bevor du einige Male genau an die Stelle der Tür trittst, an der es am einfachsten geht die Hand zu durchtrennen, der nach einem letzten festen Tritt zu Boden fällt und du die Tür endlich schließen kannst. Während du dich an die Tür gelehnt auf den Boden setzt wendest du deinen Blick keine Sekunde von dem abgetrennten Arm der noch einige Augenblicke zuckt, bevor er reglos liegen bleibt. Du erträgst es nicht ihn so nahe bei dir zu wissen, darum nimmst du ihn und wirfst ihn über den Rand des Weges, bevor du dein Gesicht in die Hände legst und anfängst zu weinen. Du klammerst dich immernoch an den Gedanken, dass das alles nur ein Traum ist, doch das alles hier, fühlt sich so verdammt real an, als könnte jeder Schritt und jede Entscheidung deine Letzte sein. Während du dir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischt hältst du den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, als plötzlich zwei Füße in dein Sichtfeld treten. Langsam schaust du auf, nur um in das verhüllte Gesicht der Gestalt zu blicken. Alles was du aus deinem zitternden Mund bekommst ist ein leises „Was willst du? Wieso tust du mir das an?“ Doch wieder keine Antwort. Stattdessen packt sie dich an den Schultern, hebt dich mit einem Ruck nach oben und schubst dich gegen die Tür. Erschrocken starrst du sie an, während sie mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Schlüsselloch zeigt. Verwirrt versuchst du sie nach dem Grund zu fragen, sie aber packt dich nur am Kragen und bringt dich dazu direkt hindurch zu schauen. Anfangs hältst du deine Augen noch geschlossen, doch als sie es bemerkt verstärkt die Gestalt den Griff und schüttelt dich einmal kräftig, bis du die Augen öffnest. Du hältst erschrocken den Atem an, als du die Szenerie auf der anderen Seite der Tür bemerkst. Von der zerstörten Traumwelt ist nichts mehr zu sehen, nur ein normaler Raum, indem sich mehrere Personen aufhielten. Einige saßen am Boden und wippten wimmernd hin und her, während andere gegen die Wand schlugen. Du drehst den Kopf und schaust die Gestalt an: „W... was ist das?“ Doch sie drückt nur wieder deinen Kopf näher zum Schlüsselloch. Nun, da du genauer hinsiehst erkennst du, dass an die dir gegenüber gerichtete Wand etwas geschrieben stand. Kein Entkommen. Nun, nachdem du es gelesen hast lässt dich die Gestalt wieder los, sodass es dir möglich ist dich aufzurichten. Als du sie verwirrt ansiehst greift sie langsam in ihre Jackentasche, bevor sie sich etwas ans Ohr hält. Plötzlich hörst du einen dir bekannten Ton. Dein Handy. Schnell greifst du in deine Hosentasche und ziehst dein Handy heraus. Verwundert starrst du auf den Bildschirm. Eingehender Anruf, Mum. Steht da. Die Gestalt nickt als du sie verwirrt anstarrst. Mit zitternden Händen nimmst du den Anruf an und führst das Handy zum Ohr. „H... hallo?“ „Komm wieder zurück!“, hörst du die Stimme deiner Mutter. Sie klingt traurig und hilflos: „Komm wieder nach Hause mein Schatz“ Dann herrscht Stille. Tonlos hebst du den Blick. Das alles ist zu viel für dich. Ohne weiter auf dich zu achten geht die Gestalt weiter und du folgst ihr, dabei bleibst du nur einige Meter hinter ihr. Während du ihr über den Weg folgst fallen dir weitere Türen auf. Sie sind anders als die Erste. Sie wirken irgendwie einladend. Als du durch die zweite Tür schaust siehst du dort dein Wohnzimmer, dort steht dein Vater, der lächelnd in Richtung Tür sieht. Im dritten Zimmer siehst du deine Mutter, die mit einem Buch in der Hand an deinem Kinderbettchen steht. Doch du bist nicht dumm und versuchst hinter das alles zu sehen. Alles was du nun tust ist durch das Schlüsselloch zu schauen und die Erinnerungen zu ignorieren, doch es ist immer wieder das selbe. Ein Raum mit verzweifelten und hilflosen Menschen, die sich vor Schmerzen und Angst krümmen, und dir Gegenüber die Wand mit Schriftzügen. Kein Vertrauen. Keine Liebe. Langsam glaubst du nicht mehr daran, irgendwann aus diesem Albtraum aufzuwachen. Alles was du bis jetzt gemacht hast hat dir nichts gebracht. Es kommt dir vor als ob du die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen wärst. Letztendlich näherst du dich der letzten Tür, wo auch schon dein neuer Freund auf dich wartet. Wieder deutet sie auf das Schlüsselloch. Seufzend kniest du dich hin. Wieder ein Raum, doch dieses Mal war etwas anders. Mitten im Raum stand ein Krankenbett, darauf lag eine an viele Schläuche angeschlossene Person. Diese hatte die Augen geschlossen, als würde sie schlafen. Neben dem Bett stand ein Stuhl, auf dem eine Frau mittleren Alters saß, diese hielt ihre Hand und murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin, während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Du kannst es dir nicht erklären, aber du wirst den Gedanken nicht los, dass diese Tür etwas anderes mit sich bringt als deinen persönlichen Albtraum. Langsam wird dir bewusst, was du da siehst, doch bevor du länger darüber nachdenken kannst hörst du das Geräusch von sich öffnenden Türen. Sofort richtest du dich auf und drehst dich um. Die anderen drei Türen hatten sich mit einem Mal geöffnet. Aus dem Augenwinkel siehst du, dass nun auch die Gestalt überrascht zusammenzuckt. Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Schleifende Schritte und röchelndes Stöhnen ertönen aus den Räumen, während sich Schatten aus ihnen schleppten. Es waren die Beiden Monster aus der ersten Tür, dein Vater, deine Mutter und die Gestalten die sich vorher noch an ihre Verzweiflung geklammert hatten. Als sie deine Anwesenheit bemerkten blickten sie sofort in deine Richtung. Du bleibst wie angewurzelt stehen, vor Angst nicht fähig dich zu bewegen. Es scheint so als wollen sie dich nicht gehen lassen. Doch das bestärkte nur den Gedanken, dass diese Tür in die Freiheit führen würde. Schnell wirfst du der Gestalt einen letzten flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor du die Türklinke mit einer Hand ergreifst und nach unten drückst. Als du sie öffnest wird alles um dich herum sofort in helles Licht getaucht. Und plötzlich ist alles dunkel. Alles was du vernimmst ist ein piependes Geräusch und der Klang einer dir bekannten Stimme. Es fällt dir schwer die Augen zu öffnen, als wären sie zugeklebt. Du versucht einen Arm zu heben, um dir mit der Hand die Augen zu reiben, doch Jemand hält sie fest und verstärkt sogar den Griff als du letztendlich doch die Augen öffnest. Zu Anfang ist deine Sicht noch verschwommen und dich überkommt ein Anflug von Übelkeit. Dein Mund fühlt sich trocken an als du ihn öffnest um einmal tief einzuatmen. Du fühlst dich schwach und kraftlos. Als du neben dir ein leises Wimmern vernimmst drehst du langsam deinen Kopf in die Richtung und erblickst das Gesicht deiner Mutter, die dich mit Tränen in den Augen anlächelt. Mit zittrigen Händen streichelt sie dir über die Wange, dabei fällt dir auf, wie grau doch ihre Haare geworden sind. Aber warum... Als du dich umschaust erkennst du den Raum wieder in dem du dich befindest. Du liegst in einem Krankenhausbett und bist an einige Schläuche angeschlossen. „Mum? Was ist passiert?“, hört man leise aus deiner Kehle dringen. Deine Mutter lächelt dich nur traurig an „Du hattest einen Unfall und hast so lange geschlafen, mein Liebling... so lange..." Erschrocken versuchst du dich aufzurichten „W... wie lange?“ Bevor sie eine Antwort darauf gibt zögert sie eine Weile: „Seit zehn Jahren kam ich jeden Tag hierher um dich zu besuchen“ Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen versuchst du den Klos der sich in deinem Hals gebildet hat runter zu schlucken. Es kam dir doch nur wie ein paar Stunden vor. Zehn lange Jahre lagst du da. Du wirst niemals erfahren was in dieser Zeit passiert ist. Du hast Familienfeiern, Beerdigungen, Geburtstage und glückliche Momente in den Freunden- und Familienkreisen verpasst und noch vieles mehr was das Leben eines Menschen ausmacht. Alles was dich versucht hat zu retten, war die Stimme der Menschen die dich am Meisten lieben, sie hat dich da raus geholt. Du lagst einfach nur da und ließt dich von Wunschwelten locken, während sich Andere um dich sorgten. Liegst du einige Stunden oder Tage, so nennt man es Schlaf. Doch sind es Wochen, Monate oder Jahre, so nennt man es Koma... thumb|right|335 px Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit